


To Care For Those Uncaring

by Nemesister



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Game: Resident Evil 8 | VILLAGE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 11:13:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30138678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemesister/pseuds/Nemesister
Summary: You'd been at the castle now for a good while. And in that time, you'd grown rather smitten with the tall Lady Dimitrescu. Everyone around you feared her, and for good reason she could have you taken to the cellar with a flick of her fingers. You stayed by the rules, did everything in your power not to anger her or the girls and still she would always choose another. Maybe it was time to let her know how you felt or forever stay watching from afar.
Relationships: Lady Dimitrescu (Resident Evil)/Reader
Kudos: 87





	To Care For Those Uncaring

**Author's Note:**

> I'm far too tired to add to my multi-chapter stories, but my brain still has ideas and that's why these things are born.

Every day was the same old, same old. Pour the Lady her tea, get her dinner, clean the castle with the rest. You know how it goes, but this particular day was a little different. You'd heard the commotion from the back room and instantly rushed over to the banister to see some man being held up by Lady Dimitrescu. It didn't look too bad at first as she seemed to be in control of the situation, all until the man pulled out his dagger to stab her in the side. 

She took a sharp intake of breath as her other hand now took hold of the man's wrist to slowly pull the dagger from her side. 

"I don't take kindly to being stabbed," she snarled at him.

"Give me back my daughter!" the man screamed at her. 

Just what was Lady Dimitrescu hiding?

"Daniela!" Alcina called upon one of her daughters. 

She appeared right behind Ethan in a swarm of insects. You still don't understand how they even have that ability. 

"Take our guest to the dungeon," she ordered. 

Daniela laughed as she grabbed hold of Ethan to drag him away. You can only look on as Alcina looks to the open wound in her side, her dress turning red with her blood. 

"I'll take care of this first before I sort out the other things."

She headed upstairs and you were quick to busy yourself, she passed you by as if you were purely invisible.

"Alina," she called forth.

"Coming, my lady."

Alina was Alcina's new personal maid, which really annoyed you as they were hardly ever around when she called upon them. You watched as she held a gloved hand to the wound. Her eyes now meeting yours just as you quickly averted your gaze. You could see Alina was questioning the wound with her eyes, but dare not say anything.

"I need to change before company arrives," she informed the maid.

"Yes, my lady." Alina nods as she and the Lady disappear down the hall.

You finish off dusting the suit of armour that really didn't necessarily need a dust. Maybe that's why the Lady had looked to you. You can't help but slap yourself mentally, you'd have to make sure to do something constructive in case of emergency such as this one had been. 

"I'm such an-"

"(Y/N)!" someone snaps from behind and you jump so high, you could have touched the ceiling. "What are you doing?"

"Sorry," you quickly apologise.

"The Lady has guests arriving and you're here doing-" she looks at you. "What are you doing exactly?"

"I was, uh, dusting." You tell her with a smile.

She gave you a look before pointing to the stairs.

"Get downstairs and start on - oh my lady." 

It takes a second to sink in what she'd just said as she's now lowered her head. You quickly come to your senses and move aside as Lady Dimitrescu makes her way over to the stairs after making sure her hat was on right. Alina's following on like a lamb following its mother.

"Go!" the head maid hisses at you.

You certainly don't need telling twice as you rush off downstairs just as the Lady makes her way into the dining room to await her guests. 

"I can't believe she actually looked at me," you smile as you make your way into the kitchen, which is utter chaos. 

"You know what the guests are eating. The girls and the Lady need their usual."

You put yourself in the middle to show you were actually doing something and before long you were now carrying one of the plates out to the dining room. Your first instinct was to look at Lady Dimitrescu, but you'd already been so bold as to look at her once already today. It wouldn't do to end up in the cellar, trapped in some barrel as you felt yourself grow weaker and weaker from bloodloss. Though in reality you clearly had no idea what went on down there, it was all just rumours.

"Sir," you greet, placing down the rare cooked steak.

He turned to you with a smile, though he always did. You now stood back as those sat at the table started to eat. Lady Dimitrescu started up a light conversation with her guests, but you didn't have a clue what they were on about as you couldn't care to listen in on their goings on. A few times you caught yourself looking to the Lady, who shifted in her seat a few times. It wasn't unnoticeable as the chair would have a slight groan, the wood being old and all. Glancing at her side whenever she'd bring her hand to it, you could see a faint red patch showing through.

 _'How could she not have seen to the wound properly?'_ you frown as you think about Alina's carelessness.

"No, Heisenberg. I have him in the dungeon." Alcina now turns to her daughters, giving a slight nod to tell them to go check on him.

"You'd better watch him," he warned.

Alcina rolled her eyes. "I already know. I witnessed it first hand."

Heisenberg gave a chuckle. "The great Alcina bested by a mere mortal." 

"And why may I ask, did he end up in my castle?"

Heisenberg fell silent as the others at the table gave a snicker. House Moreau and Beneviento never had faith in House Heisenberg, but House Dimitrescu failing it was unheard of.

"We trust you have it all under control, Alcina?" 

Ignoring the pain she gave a smile. "Ethan is nothing to worry about."

That's when the three daughter's returned. Pandora moved over to whisper in her mother's ear. Her face remained unchanged as she was told of Ethan escaping.

"If you'll excuse me," she excused herself.

You watched her stand and head out, her hand placed to her side. After that you heard nothing only the chattering of the heads of houses.

xXx

Eventually Alcina returned, the small patch of blood was now significantly larger but still she got on with buisness. Soon you were to clear the table as the guests had finally left. 

"I hope Alina sorts that wound out," you sigh as you now see the Lady doesn't appear to have been seen to properly. 

It was now or never, your hearts racing as you try to figure out when it would be the best time. Leave it too long and someone may come or she walks away. Quickly swallowing your nervousness you straight out say it.

"My lady!"

She turns to look at you and you feel woozy as your nerves get you worked up again.

"Would you permit me to," you swallow as her gaze is overpowering, "tend to your wound?"

She looks down at the ever growing stain before looking back at you.

"It is troubling me," she frowns deeply. "Come to my room in the next ten minutes. Do not keep me waiting."

"Y-Yes, my lady."

Wow, you finally got invited to her room. It was somewhat progress, right?

oOo

Ten minutes later you were now at her door, medical supplies and such in hand. You raised your hand to knock, to your surprise Alina opened the door. She looks to the things in your hand before looking up at you.

"I came to dress the Lady's wound."

"You may go," Alcina dismisses her. 

Alina looks somewhat annoyed, but steps out. It's not like she had a choice though. You step inside to see Alcina not wearing her dress, but at least has an underskirt and bras on. You carry the first aid supplies over to the bed, placing them down next to the Lady. She's watching you intently as you now start to peel away the old bandage revealing the open wound. 

"Should I stitch it, my lady?" you ask nervously.

"You may, if you're gentle." She gave a smug smile, knowing there was no gentle way of stitching someone up.

You forced yourself to stay calm, not allowing your nerves to get the better of you. Your hands shook as you tried to thread the needle. Her gloved hands reach over to take it from you. She then hands it back after you'd preoccupied yourself with cleaning the wound as much as you could.

"Go on, I won't bite." She smiles as you take the needle to start threading the wound closed.

She's rather calm about it as you finish off with the dressing. 

"Thank you, dear. That feels much better," she compliments you.

You smile until she now dismisses you. At least you actually got to spend some time with her.

xXx

Once Alina had gone stale, Alcina had called upon another much to your annoyance after your kind deed. You still couldn't understand how you were still around when a new wave of maidens would soon be coming in. 

"(Y/N)," the Lady calls to you one day.

"My Lady?" 

"You've been here for how long?"

"Two years," you tell her.

"Impressive," she thought amused, knowing the others never lasted as long. "Then how does a promotion sound?"

 _'Please not head maid,'_ you hope that's what doesn't come out of her mouth.

"How does head maid sound?"

Well there goes your hopes and dreams. 

She smiles at your glum expression.

"Oh, did I say head maid?" she asks smugly. "I meant my personal maid."

"Y-Yes!" you can't help blurt right out in excitement.

She looked at you quite puzzled. "No ones ever been quite so raring as you.

"I can't help it, you're the most beautiful women I've ever seen." Your hand clamps over your mouth, your face red with embarrassment.

"You're quite forwards aren't you?" she smiles warmly at your embarrassment.

"I've been waiting for two years," you frown. "Two years for you to notice me."

"I've always noticed you," she sighs. "I just thought you were avoiding me."

"No! I just never wanted to get on your bad side."

She puts a hand on your head. "Never mind that now. At least we're now clear on the matter at hand."

"Two years!" you sigh.

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of a human version of my 'Fuck you're so gorgeous'.


End file.
